1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oscillator having first frequency-determining elements provided for a first oscillation frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
For mixing and demodulating video signals, oscillators are required to generate oscillations at different frequencies. If only a video signal having a given transmission standard is to be processed, oscillators having fixed oscillation frequencies can be used for this purpose. However, if a circuit arrangement is to be suitable for processing video signals of different transmission standards, a large number of different oscillators would be required for processing signals at the different frequencies then occurring. Such a circuit construction is, however, very elaborate and consequently uneconomical and also difficult to manufacture and adjust.